Olvidemos el pasado
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: A veces lo mejor el dejar lo pasado atras para intentar disfrutar de un mejor futuro. Incluso los idiotas como el, entienden de eso.


**Notas: the gray garden no me pertenece, todo es de okegom o como quiera que se llame XD**

 **Advertencias: spoirler de The gray garden y La maldición del sol :v yaoi (chico x chico)**

 **Olvidemos el pasado.**

Su día a día actual…..sin duda estaba totalmente de cabeza. No entendía ni siquiera como rayos había terminado así.

No era que realmente tuviera razones para quejarse, en realidad las cosas no eran tan malas como antes. Reficul, afortunadamente para su conveniencia ya no venía a molestarlo (nunca supo el porqué, pero era feliz en su libertad), sin embargo, ella no era el único diablo con el que tenía que lidiar.

"Mis pecados los estoy pagando demasiado caro…"sollozo mentalmente mientras veía a un malicioso demonio acercarse hacia la cama donde se supone, debía descansar. Por el rostro de Satanick, eso sería lo último que haría.

_fufufu! Porque esa cara, cucaracha? No te hace feliz que el tío Nick venga a jugar contigo? Te garantizo que lo pasaremos bomba!-rio ignorando la mirada pálida de su "amado juguete".

Desde que de algún modo extraño, termino conociendo a su "microbio preferido", algo en él lo había enganchado como nunca a su persona. Por más que siempre insistiera en referirse a Ivlis como un simple juguete o insecto de cualquier calibre, muy en el fondo era consciente que lo que experimentaba con el no era así. Era diferente, más intenso, más profundo, más complicado. Similar a lo que había sentido al inicio con su esposa (actualmente desaparecida, pero meh!...), solo que en esta situación, la llama jamás se apagaba.

Acaso eso era lo que los mortales nombraron amor? No lo sabía! Pero lo disfrutaba! De una manera un tanto extraña, sádica y torpemente inexperta, pero ojo! Que la pasaba genial! Vamos! Tenía a su disposición a demonio más hermoso que jamás había visto. Había que reconocerlo, que a pesar de llamarlo de mil maneras horrendas (cariñosamente a su parecer), Ivlis le parecía eróticamente atractivo. Su personalidad sumisa-llorosa-tsundere le encantaba. Hacía de su relación un verdadero desafío.

Porque si, a pesar de que desde el inicio tuvo las de ganar y podía haberlo forzado a llegar a la cama, lo considero innecesario, viéndolo como una prueba a sí mismo. Era un juguete, pero no le complacería solo tenerlo de juguete sexual. No. Deseaba algo más que solo eso. Quería que lo amara. Que no pudiera vivir sin él. Que Ivlis pensara constantemente en el, como el mismo lo hacía con el menor. Que sus citas no le supieran más bien a secuestros, que no tuviera que preocuparse de que al despertar, el desmechado no estuviera más a su lado. Que cuando fuera a visitarlo en el Mundo Flama, lo recibiera al menos un poco más cariñoso, en lugar de ser hostil o buscara esconderse. Que no estuviera viéndolo asustado o lloriqueando cada vez que estaban por terminar en la cama.

Lo admitía. Al principio todo esto le había resultado cómico y divertido, pero a estas alturas, cuando ya compartían un hijo y le había probado de mil formas (con muchos errores de por medio, claro) que iba enserio con todo y que nada cambiara, le resultaba algo frustrante.

…y también dolía.

No entendía. Ivlis debería sentirse afortunado. Nadie había logrado tenerlo rendido más que un par de meses, incluso con su esposa! Pero ahora…aun así….

Suspiro mientras atrapaba a su aun, tembloroso "juguete-amante" para que no escapara.

_mou! No entiendo cucaracha! Porque tratas de escapar aun ahora?-pregunto obligándolo a sentarse sobre sus piernas. En situaciones así, agradecía que con solo quitarle la bufanda, dicha posición se hiciera mas cómoda-…vamos! Si a pesar de resistirte tanto, sabes que siempre terminas gritando como puta y con unos orgasmos espectáculos!-intento "halagar", logrando que el rostro del menor enrojeciera.

En el "idioma" de Satanick, se suponía que era una especie de halago. Para las personas normales e Ivlis, solo podría ser una burla u ofensa imperdonable.

_tu! Cállate imbécil! Y-ya suéltame!-chillaba, tratando de ignorar sus palabras que solo lograban que se avergonzara de sí mismo.

El azabache no podía comprenderlo. Ni ahora ni nunca. Para el pelirrojo, aceptar todo aquello era simplemente humillante. Qué clase de loco debía permitirse disfrutar semejante atraco por parte de tal pervertido engendro? Nadie que se tuviera a sí mismo un mínimo aprecio.

Odiaba a Satanick? No sabría decirlo. Al menos no actualmente. Lo despreciaba? Totalmente, pero debía admitir que habían sucedido cosas buenas gracias a él…

Lirorice era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, y un gran ejemplo de su contradicción. Le contradecía tener que aceptar que alguien quien se supone, lo maltrata y molesta tanto podía darle tan hermoso regalo. Un hijo. Su hijo.

Se mordió los labios, conteniendo cualquier sonido que pudiera escapar debido a las atenciones del más alto. No quería ceder ni tampoco aceptarlo.

Aceptar a Satanick, como si nada después de todo lo que le había hecho le parecía una ridiculez. Al mismo tiempo, le estaba internamente agradecido por su pequeño, al cual adoraba con locura propia de todo padre.

Incluso si lo pensaba, recordaba que poco antes de ello, el azabache se había comportado medianamente más decente que antes. Sus maltratos habían bajado varios decibeles, incluyendo en la frecuencia. Incluso aun lograba vislumbrar el instante en el cual, el mismísimo Satanick, en una de sus "citas" admitía desear no solo su cuerpo, como en el pasado intento, sino cortejarlo y obtener algo mas; aunque no dejo en claro que era "ese algo". Momentos así, casi lograban que olvidara lo bestia que llegaba a ser y le mostraba un lado más galante que lograba que quisiera considerarlo.

Excepto claro cuando se enfadaba o ponía celoso sin razón alguna, días así recordaba porque lo detestaba tanto y volvían al inicio sin remedio alguno. Todo el progreso terminaba por el caño, para desgracia de ambos.

Por ello, quizás nunca o no lo veía del todo cercano, se sentiría capaz de aceptarlo completamente. Algo, quizás irracional, le advertía de que pudiera ser, que el mayor simplemente quería jugar con él, y su propio corazón no toleraría otra decepción. Su cerrado y herido interior, le impedían confiar en los supuestos sentimientos que alguien más pudiera tener para con él.

Ya había amado a alguien alguna vez, que al final solo lo desecho como vil basura. No iba a permitirse ese mismo error dos veces. Esta pesadilla no debía repetirse nunca.

La imagen mental de Siralos repitiendo su frio dialogo aun dolía en su ser, estremeciéndolo ante un imaginario dolor, hasta el punto de las inesperadas lagrimas. No podía superarlo aun. Su pasado aun dolía e impedían su futuro actual. Una razón más para odiar a aquel ser tan despreciable…

Sin importar lo que hiciera, las cosas no cambiarían.

Un fuerte estremecimiento le provocó un sollozo, al sentir como los dedos de Satanick recorrían su torso y espalda, precisamente en aquellas cicatrices. Ello fue más que suficiente para que su mente lo traicionara con recuerdos poco agradables y que Nick se detuviera de golpe.

Suspiro escuchándolo llorar nuevamente. Siempre sucedía cuando el pelirrojo se ponía consciente de aquellas marcas, casi reviviendo el instante en el que estas fueron creadas, arruinando cualquier posible momento romántico y acabando con el lívido de ambos.

Una noche más y la maldición del sol lograba que retrocedieran a nada de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño conteniendo un gruñido de frustración mientras maldecía internamente. Si alguna vez el dios sol le había parecido el ser más bello del mundo, ahora solo deseaba que mínimo, un día despertara y le saliera acné o quizás amaneciera calvo. Si. Seguramente para alguien con la imagen de sí mismo tan alta, eso sería un golpe atroz a su ego.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Siralos.

Lo odiaba por arruinar sus veladas romántica-sexuales cada vez que Ivlis se ponía hacer. Lo odiaba por cada lágrima que el menor derramara, mientras el mismo se quedaba en blanco, sin saber que decir. No era bueno "consolando" a nadie, así que el silencio era su mejor aliado.

Lo odiaba, por ser el causante principal de muchos males de su cucaracha, logrando que se sintiera impotente al no poder hacer nada al respecto. Lo odiaba, porque el dolor que le había causado a Ivlis, era quizás la mayor causa viable para que nunca lo amara y siguiera estancado en el mismo charco de incertidumbre actual, sin amor u odio.

Y quizás…de lo único que podría estarle agradecido, en cierta forma era que precisamente lograr sentir ese odio hacia Siralos, era la prueba contundente de que sentía algo por Ivlis. Un sentir sin nombre real, pero que era lo suficientemente potente como para hacer a un lados sus deseos carnales y abrazar a su "estúpida pulga" en un intento de arroparlo y dormir para olvidarlo todo.

Le agradecía eso y el haberlo creado. Nada más.

_vamos tonto…olvida eso…-murmuro, sintiéndose raro al tratar de sonar tan amable. Hasta sentía escalofríos, pero valía la pena.

Era un hecho de que su propia brutalidad había hecho llorar alguna vez al menor, pero nunca lo había soportado. No sabía qué hacer para callarlo y eso lo desesperaba un poco.

Ivlis simplemente luchaba por calmarse, sin percatarse de que instintivamente estaba acurrucado entre los brazos del más alto. Esto incluso había sorprendido un poco al diablo mayor, pero contuvo sus comentarios, arropándolo con las sabanas en una especie de abrazos.

Si el desmechado a veces dudaba de los sentimientos de aquel sádico, momentos como aquel lograban que re considerara todo. Quizás lo suyo no era un caso perdido, o eso deseaba creer.

Necesitaba creer que al menos podía ilusionarse y confiar en él, por esa noche siquiera.

_shh…vamos! No te pongas así! Tu cara debe ser horrenda al llorar, por eso debes sonreír! Olvídalo todo lo malo y sonríe!-insistía Satanick, sin estar del todo seguro de que demonios estaba diciendo, pero creyendo con fuerza en ello mientras se perdía en el delicioso aroma de su cucaracha.

Si era sincero, las cicatrices más allá de haberlo tomado desprevenido la primera vez que se fijo en ellas, no afectaron su visión del menor. Ivlis seguía siendo el ser más hermoso que sus ojos pudieron haber visto. Con o sin alas, con o sin marcas, con o sin poder. Ivlis era Ivlis.

_veamos…-murmuro disfrutando de su cercanía. Por el sonido, consideraba que lentamente el menor se iba calmando-piensa en cosas, como tus hijos, especialmente la adorable loli que tienes, tus suculentos sirvientes, nuestro hermoso hijo, lo bien que te la pasas cuando te la meto, a tu hermoso padre con acné, o lleno de arrugas o algo así…!-sonrió al escucharlo reír.

Al parecer sus palabras funcionaban. Debería intentar animarlo más seguido.

_oye…intentas animarme o provocarme pesadillas?-se quejo arqueando una ceja al levantar la mirada hacia el otro, pero con un brillo más relajado en sus ojos. La imagen mental de lo último sin duda le daba gracia.

Sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas por el llanto, pero este ya había cesado. Sus ojos a penas conservaban el rastro de lagrimas y casi lucia como un niño perdido y desvalido.

Si no fuera porque la situación no era la ideal, Satanick ya se le hubiera echado encima.

_bah! Deja de quejarte! Aunque si quieres yo tengo varias ideas para "animarte", que dices? Sé que me deseas fufufufu!-rio, volviendo a ser el de siempre. Le ponía de buen humor de que sus palabras hayan servido de algo.

Mas valía que así fuera, se le estaban agotando las ideas y decir todas esas cosas amables le habían costado más de lo que creyó.

El menor suspiro resignado mientras se arropaba mejor, aunque sin alejarse o contener bostezo. Luego de desahogarse de esa manera, su mente y cuerpo exigían descanso.

_no….otro día…-balbuceo sin prestar atención. El cuerpo de Satanick era agradable, a pesar de estar lejos de parecerle cálido, pero era cómodo.

Por esta noche, se permitiría aquello.

El de osos morados sonrió divertido mientras se resignaba a una noche sin pasión. Pero a esas alturas ya le daba igual. Ya tendría tiempo para "jugar" con él. Por ahora, disfrutaría de su rico aroma, además de la paz y calidez que se fundía en aquel momento.

Incluso el sueño comenzaba a ganarle también, por lo que no dudo en abrazar de la cintura al pelirrojo, apegándolos un poco más. Tan cómodo…!

Que mas daba que posiblemente al despertar Ivlis o incluso su propio hijo volvieran a despreciarlo como siempre? Lo que habían pasado esa noche era suficiente para no perder la fe en que quizás, en algún momento su cucaracha finalmente lo aceptaría en su totalidad. Se lo merecía luego de probar que no siempre era tan idiota como su hijo creía.

Tenía tacto…..de un toro, pero tacto al fin y al cabo.

Ivlis por otra parte, solo se perdía en el mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa leve y calma, reflexionando internamente por las palabras del mayor.

Odiaría admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Su vida actual, aun con todo de cabeza, tenía muchas cosas buenas. Algunas hasta provenientes gracias a ese imbécil, pero jamás se lo diría.

Y quien sabe…puede que el día en que finalmente su pasado dejara atrás a aquella maldición no estuviera tan cerca.

Solo era cuestión de tener más paciencia….aunque con Satanick…a veces eso pareciera un milagro imposible.

Pero lo intentarían. Dejarían las cicatrices atrás y quizás, un futuro mil veces más brillantes que el sol, se presentaría ante amos.

Solo debía olvidar y sonreír.

 **Notas finales: hola! Espero que les haya gustado! no sé cómo o de donde salió, pero quería escribir de nuestro diablo desmechado favorito un rato, el pobre merece tiempo en cámara y sin tanto bullying (releí la maldición del sol, así que me siendo indigna de molestarlo ;w;)**

 **No sé porque pero imagino a Ivlis cantando "libre soy! Libre soy! No debo ocultarme más! libre soy! Libre soy! Ya no soy su mascota!" el día en que Reficul lo deje en paz xD pos bueno, para que nada sea perfecto, aun tiene que cargar con Satanick, pero para eso está Lirorice :v/ no problema!**

 **Sobre la inexperiencia de Nick, me refiero más al ámbito amoroso. El es sin duda un personaje conocedor de "las pasiones prohibidas, el sexo y la tortura", pero precisamente todo aquello, creo que lo deja una posición muy inexperta en lo que se refiere llevar un "amor normal" con alguien. El pobre simplemente no puede con su propio genio, arruinando muchas situaciones románticas, siendo sádicamente impaciente y muy poco honesto con lo que siente. Bueno, aceptémoslo. Nick no da para cursilerías, pero no implica que no las pueda llegar a sentir o eso opino xD Satanick es un idiota, pero tienes sus pocos momentos e.e (demasiado pocos xD).**

 **Sobre la imagen mental de Siralos…no pude resistirme! De verdad lo odio xD**

 **Sobre los sentimientos de cada personaje, son complicados de expresar sin salirme demasiado de ellos, pero me gusta creer que Satanick no es tan hdp en el momento de la verdad y que pudiera ser que si siente algo (amor) por Ivlis. Es todo un hentai, pero a pesar de ello, no le regala hijos a cualquiera, no? Ewe quiero creer que fue por algo que sigue insistiendo aun después de ser papis n-n y sobre Ivlis, debe admitir que tiene a su adorable bebe gracias a ese tonto, así que quizás no lo odie demasiado. Simplemente le resulta estresante xD**

 **Pos bueno, ojala les haya gustado! acepto comentarios! owo**


End file.
